Hikaru's New Look
by Inuyasha
Summary: Sai experiments with his 'mystic powers' and Hikaru's turned into a WHAT?! yaoi TouyaxHikaru
1. 1

******************* Title: Hikaru's New Look Chapter 1: How Could You?! Author: Inuyasha ******************* Warnings: Spoilers? Hmm this is going to be silly situation done in a serious manner. o.O Anyway, timeline is this. Hikaru is a pro. Touya meijin has retired, but Sai is still around. Other warnings are: shounen-ai, the rating will be raised in later chapters, and some cursing.  
  
Sai experiments with his 'mystic power stuff' and ends up changing Hikaru into a .. what?! Is the change permanent? And what fun is going to be had because of it? *******************  
  
"C'mon! You're telling me you've never tried it?!"  
  
The quiet laziness of the evening was broken by the obscenly loud voice of a nearby boy. The forementioned boy was standing defiantly on the roof of a middle class family house.  
  
"But Hikaru, people aren't supposed to fly!" Sai pleaded.  
  
Hikaru threw his hands into the air in exasperation. "You're dead! It's not like it could hurt you any!" He rolled his eyes. "You're a ghost. I'm sure you can do all kinds of cool stuff!I've seen you walk through walls with my own eyes! You can talk in my mind," He began to tick off on his fingers, "walk through stuff, float a little, and if you try I bet you can fly!"  
  
"But-" He robed man continued.  
  
"Wouldn't it be cool to fly like them?" Hikaru pointed at the birds in the tree beside his house. "Don't you wanna see what it's like? At least try it?"  
  
"Yeah, but-" He began again, his resolve wavering.  
  
"Just try it! There's nothing to lose!" The teen persisted.  
  
"What if something bad happens?" Sai asked.  
  
"What could go wrong?" He rolled his eyes. "Just try it already."  
  
The ghost made a face at his disciple. "It's not as though I would be able to take you with me." He closed his eyes to concentrate.  
  
After a second of silence, a lightning bolt speared down from the heavens, passing through Sai and striking his advocate.  
  
Hikaru yelled as the electricity surged through him. Oddly enough, it didn't hurt. The shock left him feeling disoriented and he swayed dizzily. He felt his feet slip on the slippery slate surface of the roof. Eyes wide in surprise, he felt himself falling through the air.  
  
Without any thought to what he was doing, he shifted. As suddenly as fall had started, it stopped and he found himself with his feet firmly planted on the ground. Hikaru blinked. And blinked again.  
  
"Sai?" He questioned. "What was that?" He gazed up at Sai, who was squinting in his direction.  
  
The violet eyed man broke his stare. "Hold on. I think... there must be something wrong with my vision." He began to phase through the roof, moving through the house's levels. He appeared through the wall near Hikaru and walked toward him.  
  
Hikaru watched apprehensively as Sai drew closer. He didn't like the worried look on his friend's face. "What is it? What was that lightning bolt thing? It didn't hurt like real lightning would have. I'm sure having thousands of volts of energy running through my veins would've hurt ne?" He laughed nervously as Sai continued to peer at him oddly. "What is it man?"  
  
"Remember how you said nothing would go wrong?" Sai winced a little and raised his hand. "Something did." He tapped Hikaru on the head.  
  
Hikaru froze. That hadn't felt right. He reached up and hesitantly felt the top of his head. "AHHH! What'd you do to me?!" He clutched both hands over his head, feeling the furry.. furry?!... THINGS on top.  
  
Sai grimaced. "I think you should look in a mirror."  
  
The blond fringed boy paled. He hastily entered the house, avoiding his father in the den reading a book. He raced up the stairs, his shoes pounding against the wood. He froze in the hallway as he heard his mother walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hikaru? Take off your shoes at the door!"  
  
Any second she'd look up and see him! He ran down the hallway to his room, covering his ears with his hands. Quickly he entered the room and slammed the door behind him. He sighed in relief. That was close!  
  
He warily approached the mirror hanging on the wall above his desk. Don't panic, he chanted to himself. Don't panic don't panic don'tpanicdon'tpanic. He peered into the mirror.  
  
"Sai..." He started, his tone low and dark.  
  
The older boy cringed away. "I didn't mean to!" He wailed.  
  
"How could you do this to me?! Aren't we best friends?!" Hikaru began to wail also.  
  
"I didn't mean to! It was all your idea! I didn't want to! You talked me into it! I only did what you said. I didn't mean to do this!"  
  
"What did I ever do to deserve this? I'm a good kid! I promise I'll never sleep in Mr. Oikawa's algebra class again! I'll get good grades, I'll do more chores around the house. I don't wanna be stuck like this!"  
  
****************  
  
Down below, in the dining room. Hikaru's mother paused after setting the table for dinner. She could hear her son's voice shouting from his room. She was really begining to worry about him. It wasn't healthy to talk to yourself. Especially not as often as he was.  
  
She shook her head and sighed. She continued preparing her families meals and ignored the muffled rantings of her son. She'd never understand men.  
  
***************  
  
"I'm a cat! A cat! A neko! You've turned me into a neko!" Hikaru raved as he tossed book after book over his shoulder.  
  
"Not completely! You just got neko ears... and a tail."  
  
"What?! A tail too?!" Hikaru looked and sure enough a furry striped orange and white tail had sprouted. He made it wave through the air a few times. He smiled dazedly. "Cool." He blinked and shook his head and continued searching through the books on his floor.  
  
"There's gotta be a way to fix this!" He moaned in frustration as he tossed another book aside.  
  
Hikaru had taken to researching about ghosts when he first saw Sai phase through the lunchroom wall at the Go Institute. It was the stories of ghosts in those books that led to the experimentation on the roof that evening.  
  
Hikaru growled in frustration. "There's nothing in these books! These people don't know anything! I bet they've never had a real ghost living with them before!"  
  
There was a knock on his door. "Hikaru!" His mother called from outside. "Dinner is ready."  
  
He exhanged a frantic look with Sai. "Um.. I'm not hungry 'Kaasan."  
  
"Oh?" Came the worried reply. "Are you feeling sick? Want me to take your temperature?"  
  
"No 'Kaasan, I'm not sick. I'm just very busy right now. Studying."  
  
"Oh. Well don't get too distracted with Go that you forget to eat. I'll keep a plate for you in the refridgerator."  
  
"Arigatou 'Kaasan." He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
He plopped onto the bed and laid there silently, thinking over his problem. "So what do we do now? I can't let my family see me like this."  
  
Sai smiled sadly. "Maybe it will wear off?" He bowed his head. "I really didn't mean to do this Hikaru. Gomen nasai."  
  
Hikaru leaned up on his elbow to look at his friend. "Hey, don't worry man. I know it wasn't your fault. It was all my idea anyhow." He sighed. "It happened. The problem now is how to fix it."  
  
"So do you have any ideas?" Sai asked.  
  
"Not yet." Hikaru rolled onto his side, his tail swinging lazily on the bed behind him. "I'll go to the library tomorrow and do some more research. Other than that. I have no idea. Maybe it will fade away like you said. Hopefully it'll be gone by morning."  
  
Sai nodded. "Until then you need to hide those." He gestured to the furry orange ears on his head. "And the tail." 


	2. 2

******************* Title: Hikaru's New Look Chapter 2: Searching for a Cure Author: Inuyasha ******************* Warnings: Spoilers. After Hikaru has become a Pro. Touya Meijin has retired, but Sai is still around. Shounen-ai. The rating will be raised in later chapters. There is also some cursing.  
  
Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go does not belong to me.  
  
Sai experiments with his 'mystic power stuff' and ends up changing Hikaru into a .. what?! Is the change permanent? And what fun is going to be had because of it? *******************  
  
Hikaru rolled onto his stomach and pillowed his head in his arms. His ears twitched as the fine hairs came in contact with the pillow. He could clearly feel the weight of his tail against his leg. He cursed and swung out of bed.  
  
Morning had come and still there was no change.  
  
Hikaru grumbled as he dressed. He tucked his tail through the belt loops of his jeans and scrounged around his room for a hat. "C'mon Sai, time to do some work."  
  
Sai's eyes gleamed in the morning light. "We're going to play go?" His eyes shined happily.  
  
Hikaru finally found a black baseball cap and stuffed it over his feline ears. He frowned at Sai. "Is that all you can think about? We're going to the library."  
  
They left the house after writing a note to Hikaru's mother. Sai trailing after Hikaru, sulking.  
  
***********************  
  
Hmm... ghosts, ghosts, ghosts. Hikaru walked through the aisles of books. Anything in there about people turning into cats? He'd been searching for two hours already. Turning up anything he could find about Shape-shifters, Ghosts, Magical Beings, and Mystical Powers. Nothing.  
  
He went back to the table where he had been reading and picked up the stack of books he'd read through. There was nothing here. Time to figure something else out.  
  
"Try asking your friends." Sai suggested beside him.  
  
Hikaru gave him a Look. And say what? He asked mentally. Do you know anyway to reverse a curse a ghost has given you? One that turns you into a neko?  
  
"It's just a suggestion. And it isn't a curse." Sai muttered. "It is a..."  
  
Hikaru raised an eyebrow at him. A misunderstanding? He said sarcastically.  
  
Sai made faces at him as they walked down the street.  
  
"So where are we going to now?" The robed man asked.  
  
"I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. I'm STARVING. Unlike you I need to eat something!" Hikaru dramatically staggered into the nearest ramen shop.  
  
Then stopped in surprise. "Touya!" Hikaru blinked.  
  
Touya Akira looked up from his meal. "Shindo?"  
  
"Hey!" Hikaru slid onto the bench across from him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Touya raised an eyebrow eloquently. "Eating."  
  
"Oh, well, yeah." Hikaru felt himself blush. Being around Touya always made him feel stupid. Therefore, he said stupid things. "Me too." He smacked himself mentally.  
  
He ordered a beef ramen from the waitress. An awkward silence passed and he wondered why exactly he chose to sit with his rival.  
  
Duh, he mentally berated himself, just because he's my rival doesn't mean I don't like him. He seems like a real nice guy, but I haven't seen him hanging around with anyone else. I wonder why?  
  
"So what are your plans for the day?" Hikaru blurted out suddenly.  
  
Touya blinked. "I don't really have any."  
  
"I was thinking of going over to the Go Institute and playing Waya and the others. You wanna come?" He asked without thinking.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Touya questioned.  
  
Hikaru shrugged.  
  
"Ok then." He returned to eating his noodles while deep in thought. What does Shindo want from me? Is he trying to be friendly with me? I thought we were rivals. Doesn't matter. I'll figure out what he's up to eventually, meanwhile it'll be a good chance to study his go.  
  
The rest of the meal passed in silence.  
  
**********************  
  
They passed through the glass doors of the Go Institute and took off their shoes. Hikaru could already pick out the voices of his friends and smiled.  
  
They walked side by side into the room. "Waya!" Hikaru waved when he saw his friend look up from where he was studying a fellow pro's game.  
  
"Hikaru." Waya smiled, but his lips froze once he saw Touya.  
  
"C'mon Touya." Hikaru tugged at the other boy's sleeve as they walked over to Waya. "Waya, let's play! Where's Ochi? He can play Touya."  
  
"Iie. I'll just watch this game." Touya replied calmly. His eyes pierced through Hikaru with his stare. "I want to see your strength."  
  
Hikaru grinned at the challenge. I'll show you yet, Touya. He declared to himself. I'm catching up to you. I'm in the pro world now. It's only a matter of time...  
  
Waya clenched his teeth and sat down in the chair across from Hikaru. Timers ready, set for 2 hours. They began.  
  
****************  
  
Touya watched as the intensity of the game grew. Eyes focused single mindedly on the board, all three felt that the end was near.  
  
Waya grit his teeth. Hikaru had gotten stronger since he last played him. Well so had he dammit! He wouldn't be beaten easily.  
  
Hikaru concentrated only on the game. Predicting the moves of his opponent far ahead in the game. Waya had gotten better, but he was confident he would win.  
  
Touya watched stoicly as Waya placed his stone. Good hand. Hikaru immediately replied with his own. Touya's eyes widened. Shindo had come up from behind in an absolutely amazing hand.  
  
Waya bowed his head. "I have lost." A 3 and a half moku win.  
  
Hikaru leaned over the board, pointing out a few small things then sat back with a smile. "Wow Waya, you've gotten much stronger since we played in the pro prelims."  
  
Waya chuckled good-naturedly. "So have you! Geez, you must study twice as hard as me." He winked. "Or be extra lucky."  
  
Hikaru stuck out his tongue and pulled down on his eyelid.  
  
"That's attractive." Waya rolled his eyes while putting away his stones.  
  
"I know." Hikaru laughed and cleaned up also. "Touya, you wanna play?"  
  
"Yes please." Touya replied as polite as ever.  
  
Waya vacated his seat. "Hey Hikaru, what up with the hat anyway? I never seen you wear one before."  
  
He straightened up in his chair nervously. "Uh, well..."  
  
"What's the matter? Got a bad haircut?" A mischievious look entered the brunettes eyes.  
  
"Um.. yeah. Real nasty." Hikaru answered with a small laugh.  
  
Waya grinned mentally and did what good friends did. He created a sinister plot to embarrass his friend. Devious thoughts entered his head. I wonder if he got one of those horrible buzz cuts.  
  
"Please." Hikaru began.  
  
"Please." Touya smoothly echoed.  
  
The first stone was placed and the battle began in earnest.  
  
*****************  
  
They had been playing for two hours already. They had decided to forego the clocks, just as when they first played against each other. They were deep into yose when Touya chanced a glance at his rival.  
  
His breath caught in his throat. Those intense green eyes stared at the board with determination. There was a longing in those eyes. Touya realized that the boy across him was looking for recognition. He smiled slightly. There was an odd feeling in his gut that he didn't have a name for.  
  
Suddenly those eyes were looking into his own with confusion. Touya snapped his head down to the board with a start. He had been staring! He must look like a fool now.  
  
Hikaru blinked at the smile that ghosted across his rivals lips and couldn't help but smile in return. He felt something inside of him melt slowly into a warm puddle. He felt his cheeks heat up and bowed his head. Ack, why am I blushing?! Good thing Touya didn't notice. What's wrong with me today? He rolled his eyes at that thought. Other than the obvious neko additions that is.  
  
Waya took the pause in the game as his cue to intervene.  
  
Hikaru paled deathly white in fright as his cap was pulled of. 


End file.
